Naruto: Real lyfe
by Kmlz
Summary: Summary- After a battle with Akatsuki, all of the Konoha ninjas including Sasuke are sent to a new world. Now, Akatsuki is a mafia living in an abandoned hotel, the ninjas are super rich, and they've hit puberty! And two girls have to deal wtih all thi


**_Kmlz's side . _**

**Naruto POV**

I ran over to the tree to take cover. This fight was getting out of control. Well not like I didn't like a good fight. It was that the whole akatsuki was fighting against Konoha. We also had to get some back up from the sand village. Gaara and his siblings volunteered to help. Gaara being the kazeage we had more power on our side. I took a deep breath before running into battle. Well I wasn't dumb enough to think about my plan to defeat these guys. I stood next to Sakura and Sai getting our plan ready.

"You will die Itachi!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to meet who said that. It was Sasuke! I hated that baka. I stood my guard watching for any danger. Sakura was staring at Sasuke for the longest time. She must be shocked for seeing Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha the guy everyone liked. The better than anyone kind of person he thought. I don't understand why he's loved by every girl. It gets annoying. Sakura was in love with Sasuke. She's so pretty. Green eye's and pink hair. I almost fell in a daze.

"Watch out!" Kiba yelled toward me. I jumped away from Kiba's direction. One of the akatsuki members was be hide me.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled as I did a hand sign. One of my clones went beside me. He started to pin point chakra into my hand till it went into a ball. I held the swirling ball of chakra in my hand and ran toward Itachi.

"Rasen Shuriken!" I yelled as I hit the ball of chakra toward Itachi and jumped away from the mediate hit. I jumped away feeling weak from my jutsu. Rasen shuriken always takes a lot from me. I took a couple deep breathes. It felt like the oxygen from my body got sucked out. I took a quick look around. Did I get him? Is he dead? I was wrong. Itachi was still alive! How could this be? I thought I got him I was sure of it. This didn't happen once but twice! I still got to train harder. This dude was just too lucky. One hit from Rasen shuriken and he would be injured or worse dead. He just stared at me not saying a word.

"Wipe that expression of your face!" I yelled frustrated. Why didn't he die!

"It's always better not to show your enemy your emotions" Itachi said in a monotone voice. What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"I will finish you!" I yelled angrily.

"No my young jinchuriki" Itachi said simply. "I will finish you" His evil came out of his voice.

"Naruto" Sakura yelled. Little then seconds Sakura and Sai were standing with me. "You can't fight alone" Sakura gave me a warm smile.

"This fight is over! Konoha doesn't have a chance!" Itachi said.

"Mangekyou sharingan" Wait isn't that kakashi's jutsu? Oh no there's no getting away. Death was near and I couldn't stop it. I was getting sucked into that little black hole with Sakura and Sai and Sasuke? My body was disappearing in that little hole!

"Ah" I screamed. "What's happening?"

I couldn't move that jutsu was holding me in one spot. That's when all four of us was in a never ending black hole.

"Sakura" I yelled. "Sai" I named my team mates but not Sasuke. I tried my hardest to get him back to Konoha for Sakura. At least their together when we all die.

"Yeah" I heard Sakura answer back.

"You're not dead?" I asked.

"No I'm not you baka!" Sakura yelled. I saw a light.

"I see light" I said to no one in particular. The light was getting bigger. Why am I not dead yet? Why don't I feel pain? We got so close to the light. I fell. Oh there's the pain. I rubbed my head. I'm I in heaven? It was so bright. I tried to get up but Sai was sitting on me.

"Sai get off!" I yelled.

"Oh sorry Naruto" Sai got off of me and gave me his fake smile. I gave him an evil look. I looked around the world place I was in. Wait a second. Sai looked different. Pale skin, girlish eyes, black hair, and his same outfit he looked not the same. Just thinking about it he looks like a girl.

"Whoa Sai you look like a girl" I said without thinking.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura screamed at me.

"But Sakura, look at him" I whined. "In this case _**her**_"

"Shu-" Sakura began to say but burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Sai"

Sakura still looks pretty. Her smile is so beautiful. She's so amazing. I don't understand why she doesn't want to go on a date with me more often. It was only one time and I was 12. Since then I was still crushing on her. Lately she doesn't feel the same way toward me. I still try no matter what. Maybe someday she would say yes again. Sai just stared at us.

"You know you can die laughing?" Sai said. Sakura went quiet. I just stared back. Huh? There are people here? I looked be hide Sai. There were two girls. They looked about our age. They both looked 15. Maybe they can tell us where we are. Are we near Konoha? I sure hope so. Those two girls' didn't dress like us. They dressed odd. Or was it me that dressed odd.

"Hey" I ran over smiling. The two girls just stared at me.

"Hi I am Naruto Uzumaki" I sat on the grass with them. They just stared. What is there something on my face?

"Holy fuck, It's Naruto" One girl said. Her hair is a medium brown and brown eyes with glasses. Her eyes had black around them but not as much as Gaara. She wore a skirt and a black shirt. Shoulder length hair.

"Oh my…" The other girl blushed. Her hair is very light than the other girl's hair. Her bangs were on the side. Her eyes were a dark brown as well. Her hair is above shoulder length. She wore a blue hoodie and short jeans and a white shirt under. They're both pretty.

"What are your names?" I asked the two girls.

"I'm Kyra Downwind Joseph" The medium brown haired girl said. Whoa she has two last names or did she tell me her full name?

"My name is Kellie Land?" The light brown haired girl said. She doesn't seem sure of her name. Maybe she's just shy like Hinata.

"Nice to meet you Kellie and Kyra" I smiled. I made friends. "Do you know where Konoha is?" The girls looked at each other and smiled. Did it mean they knew where Konoha is?

"Konoha?" Kellie laughed.

"You're in our world" They both said together.

"What do you mean your world?" I asked.

"This is going to be troublesome to explain everything. So I'll say it really simple. You're not in Konoha or any place near Konoha. Get it" Kyra said. She sort of sounds like Shikamaru all smart and stuff.

"I don't get it" I said dumbfounded.

"Okay. This is hard to explain because it's confusing me. Konoha is nowhere" Kellie tried to explain it simpler. "You can't get back to Konoha"

"I understand. So were trapped here. Good thing I'm here with Sasuke and that Ino pig isn't here" Sakura said happily. Kellie and Kyra laughed.

"What!" They both said shocked.

"Sasuke is here to!" Kyra almost yelled.

"Ah man. This sucks" Kellie made a face. They don't like Sasuke? There the first two people I met that didn't like him. Everyone is crazy about him where I'm from.

"I don't like Sasuke" Kyra said.

"I sure don't too" Kellie said right after Kyra.

"Good. You guys won't get in my way" Sakura said narrowing her eyes at the girls.

"Uh don't have to get all weird" Kyra backed herself up.

"No kidding" Kellie yawned. Kyra and Kellie stood up right away. I heard a bunch of yelling be hide me. I turned and saw everyone that was in battle with me. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Rock lee, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were on the ground.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled with excitement. I ran toward them.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Neji asked confused.

"You're in there **world**" I pointed to the two girls I just met moments ago.

"Their world?" Neji asked.

"Yup their world" I nodded. "Where not in Konoha anymore or near

Konoha more like Konoha is never here"

"Naruto you better not be lying" Neji grabbed my arm.

"No he's telling the truth" Kellie backed me up. She walked to my side.

"Told you" I simply said.

"You dress different sort of odd" Neji said to Kellie.

"Huh? Are you crazy? Well I guess I'm not a conformist" Kellie said laughing.

"What conformist?" We both looked at her. What did that word mean? Or did it not have a meaning.

"Yeah conformist, it's a word I like saying?" Kellie said sheepishly. She gave me a tiny smile and the smile quickly faded. Kellie seems very interesting to me now. In the corner of my eye I saw Kyra throw a cylinder shape thing at Sasuke. I watched as the whatever thing went flying toward Sasuke. It landed on his shoulder and exploded. He looked really pissed off. I heard Kyra laugh out loud. Kellie laughed a little but scilently.

"NOOB!" Kyra yelled at him. What's a noob. Whatever is means i'm guessing Sasuke is one.

"What does noob mean?" I asked Kellie.

"Huh? Noob means" Kellie laughed. "I don't want to tell you. It's more fun when people don't know"

"Awe come on. Tell me" I whined. It gets people to talk when I whine.

"Sorry Naruto maybe someday" She said staring at Kyra laughing. Soon Sasuke got up and walked toward Kyra. He's pissed.

"Do you guys have ninjutsu?" I asked Kellie.

"No we don't and so do you. I think" She yawned. "But I'm not sure"

"Because if he can do his jutsu's. Kyra is well a bowl of Ramen" I said. Ramen I Thought.

"Hey do you have a ramen shop near by?" I asked holding my stomach. I heard my stomach growl.

"No Naruto" Kellie signed. "I'm guessing you want to really eat huh?"

"Yes. I want **Ramen**! Please please please" I smiled. "I just want ramen" I begged falling to my knees.

"Kellie!" I heard a little voice. A little girl ran up to Kellie and hugged her around the waist. She looked like Kellie but tiny. The little girl's hair is a dark brown that looked black and long. Her eyes was exactly like Kellie's. She wore a pink top with a white skirt and some sort of shoes that was pink and white. Kellie hugged her back and smiled but didn't let her little sister see. I can see the little girls eyes that she wonders why her big sister doesn't care much or love her. "What are you doing here? Are you supposed to be at your school?" Tiny Kellie asked puzzled.

"Yup but don't tell mom. Please?" Kellie said sweetly to tiny Kellie.

"Okay. Hey that's Naruto!" Tiny Kellie smiled. I stared at her. How does she know my name? "Kellie loves you!" I smiled.

"Ziigwan that's not Naruto" Kellie said quietly.

"But Kellie he's wearing the same clothes as Naruto" Ziigwan said.

"Yeah I'm Naruto" I smiled widely.

"He only wishes. He's cosplaying" Kellie laughed.

"What's cosplaying?" Ziigwan asked.

"It's a person that dresses like that person" Kellie said simply.

"Hey but-" I was trying to say that I 'am Naruto but Kellie covered my mouth with her hand. I tried to say my name but is sounded more like a little voice that didn't make sense.

"Oh _Kellie_ there's _**Gaara!**_" Ziigwan sang. Kellie only stared and started laughing. Both girls smiled at each other.

"I'll see you after school. At home" Kellie hugged her sister for the last time.

"Okay. Bye Naruto!" Ziigwan yelled.

"Bye Tiny Kellie!" I yelled waving. I never saw Kellie smile for a long time. She likes me but I just met her. Maybe she likes me because she thinks I'm awesome.

"Oh okay back to Ramen?" I smiled deeply.

"Okay. Is everyone hungry?" Kellie yelled to everyone. Everyone looked and yelled back "Starving" She smiled to everyone. She looked around and walked away from me. She went to Kyra and talked for a long time. She walked up to me and smiled.

"Do you have your little frog?" She asked me. How does she know about Ga-ma chan?

"Yeah" I pulled out Ga-ma chan and opened him up. He was filled with a lot of brown pieces of paper. "What's this?" I asked holding the paper in my hands.

"Oh my god! Your rich!" She yelled. "Kyra! Come here"

"We should go eat. Everyone is hungry. Oh you have to tell Sasuke" Kellie said.

"Seriously?" Kyra asked. Kellie just nodded.

"Yay food!" I yelled with happiness. At least I get to eat when I'm here. In a different world. This was getting pretty good. Food and friends and new friends.

"Kyra!" Kellie yelled and ran toward Kyra. I sighed. I wish I was back in Konoha I thought. Gaara was beside me. We followed the two girls. Everyone talked about this new world and walked.

"Gaara? How are you liking it here?" I asked not looking at him.

"It's okay. Everything is different but okay" Gaara replied.

"Yeah that girl Kellie is interesting" I said smiling.

"Yeah she is" Gaara said as I looked at him.

**

* * *

**

Babie's side

**Sasuke POV:**

I stood there, panting and drenched. Most of my attacks had no effect on him but took a great toll on me. Yet, his attacks were taking an even greater price on him than me. It was confusing but that's how the deranged Uchiha family was nowadays. I remembered his words about his eye jutsu. He had told me that his Mangekyo Sharingan slowly but surely makes him lose his eyesight.

That's how I knew he was as defeated feeling as I was. He was using Amaterasu heavily and his eye was bleeding. It was eerily calm for now, neither of us dared try an attack. It would be the end for both of us. But what if I miscalculated something? And throw only me in a deadly situation. I wished for his death right there and then. Damn it, why doesn't he die?

Abruptly, he started laughing. It was maniacal; the sound gave me goose bumps. It echoed against the trees and the high hills, fading into the distance. The very look of him was enough to scar someone lesser. But not someone as experienced and strong as me.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" I yelled angrily. He has no reason to laugh. We were both going to die. At least, that's what I believed at the time. We were both so drained of chakra and there was no possible way he could still have a trick up his sleeve. But he always takes me by surprise.

"Little brother, I have horrible news to say. You're going to be the only one to die!" He exclaimed like a madman. That's when instinct took over. Despite me being as weak as I was, I charged. I went my fastest and tried to punch him, but he dodged. I kicked in his direction. He grabbed my ankle and twisted, making me fall on my stomach. I couldn't fight him, I was too weak.

He stepped closer to me and placed his foot on my throat. I clawed with my hands to get it off. All I could really do was hold on to his ankle until he let down his guard. Which I was hoping was going to be soon.

"Ready, little brother?" His red eyes, his activated Sharingan, stared intently down on me. They showed no emotion. He made many hand signs and closed his eyes. He would need lots of concentration to perform any type of jutsu considering how low on chakra he is. I recognized the opportunity and pushed with all my might. I twisted his foot to make him stumble back and out of my way. I sprinted as far as away as I could. No way was I going to deal with him, not when I'm this much out of chakra.

"You will die, Itachi!" I yelled. I couldn't stop them from escaping my mouth. He NEEDED to die. After what he had done to our family, he deserved to die and I'll enjoy every last second of it. Stepping back, I looked for shelter.

I suddenly realized the setting around me. All sorts of Konoha shinobi were battling the Akatsuki. I remembered them from when I was younger. They weren't as…determined before as they were now. They fought with an almost killing intent. If only they knew how easy it was to threaten people with such a drive.

"Rasen Shuriken!" A familiar someone yelled not too far behind me. Fuck, it was that dobe, out of all those excuses of ninjas? I ran to the closest shelter as an explosion filled the air. I need somewhere safe to recover and fast. It's not as though I could defeat any of them then, I just didn't have enough to defeat Itachi. He was the one I wanted to kill.

Where was Karin? I needed her help, as I hated to admit. God damn it, where the hell was she? I heard my brother speaking. Soon, I heard that idiot's angry voice. I sighed. He wouldn't understand any of this, and he's still trying to butt in?

That's when I suddenly realized how weak this action is making me seem. I was cowering behind a rock while Naruto and no doubt those other weaklings were trying to fight Itachi. So, I gathered what strength I had left and moved from the protection of the rock.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" I heard him yell. Well, fuck. Immediately, I could feel everything disappearing and swerving out of control. What type of jutsu was this? We were all going down into that hole, the centre of the jutsu I was guessing. I thought how ironic it was that I was going to die with the most two annoying of my childhood and an emotionless dickhead.

"Sakura. Sai." I heard that knucklehead yell out the other people's names. They probably thought they were going to die. I was thinking things over. If we still have a conscious now, and I could observe things in such a manner, this mustn't be a killing type of jutsu. Wouldn't we be dead already if it was? After all, it is my murderous brother.

"Yeah." I heard the kunoichi call out. She probably figured this all out too, if I remembered her correctly.

"You're not dead?" Naruto asked. I could practically see Sakura getting mad.

"No, I'm not, you baka!" She exclaimed. If we weren't in such a dire situation, she would've punched him. I wondered where that other one was…Sai, was it? The atmosphere began to brighten. Was this some sort of transporting jutsu?

"I see light." Naruto said. He always had a firm grasp of the obvious. It got brighter. As it did so, I had the sensation of falling. The first thing I did was put me into a position where if we hit ground, I'd land on my feet.

The ground itself was hard, we were clearly outside. I heard one thud and two softer noises. Naruto must've fallen. I rolled my eyes. I suppose I couldn't help it. I could see the other three. Sakura was standing beside a heap of the two boys. Sai was sitting on top of Naruto, who was lying on his stomach.

Sakura, looking more like a woman than a star struck child nowadays, yet still acts out violently as she did before. Naruto, who grew up and had gotten taller, and probably became a man in doing so. Sai, the one whose smile was so fake a fool could see straight through it, yet wants to know more about bonds. Tch.

Somehow, they looked different. I couldn't quite place it. I didn't listen to their bickering. It's not like I needed to know what they were arguing about anyways. I looked around. They were a lot of people but they were mostly kids. They were playing, throwing balls, yelling at each other, I saw a few boys and they looked as if they were sparring.

Suddenly, two new voices caught my attention. I turned and looked. Naruto was talking to two girls. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying but they were close enough to let me know that they were talking to him.

One girl had a black shirt and a skirt. Her hair was shoulder length and had bangs that semi-covered her eyes. I think it was brown but it might've been red. I could see the gleam of the glasses that she wore.

The other girl looked a little different. Her hair was so light brown that it almost looked orange. It was a bit shorter than the other's but almost the same hairstyle. Only that this one swept her bangs to the side. Her sweater was blue and she wore those short jeans.

They looked so…different. As strange as it was, I felt an unusual feeling of displacement. No one around us looked the way we did. Or was it that we didn't look like them? I glanced in Sakura's direction. Unfortunately, she was staring my way. I didn't feel uncomfortable, it happens to me all the time. But still, it was Sakura. I had known her for as long as I could remember.

I sighed with exasperation. Where the hell were we? Where was the battle? Where was ITACHI? Fuck, what's going on? Sakura looked as if she was blushing. Why would she do that, out of all times? That's when she hesitantly came closer. …Fuck no.

"You know, I should kill you." I murmured with ice in my voice. She didn't even flinch. She just shone a smile. I guessed the smile was fake; she was probably trying to melt me somehow.

"I'm not scared of you anymore." She chirped. Then she walked away or, rather, skipped. Well, what the fuck was that about?

Loud thuds echoed as I looked back. All those other Konoha ninjas were with us. Great, just god damn great. I looked and also saw the Sand Siblings. That's when I heard a yell I particularly didn't like it.

"Sasuke is here too?" I could hear the irritation in the girl's voice. I looked back at the two girls that had made friends with the others. Both of the girls looked disappointed. I smirked. Well, well, isn't that comforting? The two girls that at least know about this place and they don't like me.

Sakura was with them now. Talking to them. That's when one of those girls yawned and the other had a scrunched up face. Neji approached them. He looked pissed. He probably wasn't happy about where he was. I was guessing none of them were.

Those girls finally got up and started walking towards the group. The one with the light brown hair stood up next to Naruto and joined the conversation. The other girl with the red/brown hair walked up to the dog-boy and his group. She had a big smile on her face. The dog ninja also had a cocky grin on. I wondered idly what was going on over there. I looked back at Sakura. She was talking to Ino, another bitch I couldn't stand.

I sighed and looked at the ground. This is just fucking great. I'm stuck here with a bunch of useless people with no useable chakra left at all. I thought about how difficult this was going to be, being in a new place with no chakra, until something hit me.

It exploded and left a thick liquid all over me. Was it…yogurt? What the fuck? I looked around and saw one of those girls laughing hard. I looked down and saw a wrapper that probably used to say 'Tubes'. I got angrier as I stared at her laughing. Then she looked at me and yelled, "NOOB!"

Noob? What does that mean? Kiba started laughing as well. I walked towards her. She didn't flinch or anything, she just tried to stop laughing. "What do you want?" She tried to say but kept on giggling. IT was getting really annoying.

"Why the fuck did you hit me with yogurt?" I asked angrily. She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"Because you're a noob." She stated simply. She looked more serious now but a smile cracked on the edge of her lips. She's a fucking bitch. I tried to punch her but Kiba blocked it. He had a cocky grin on.

"You don't want to make an enemy out of our only source to this world, now do you?" He asked in a coy tone. He had a point, as I'd hate to admit. I sighed and put my hands by my side. I glared at the girl but she only grinned exactly like Kiba.

"Oh, by the way, noob, my name is Kyra. Remember it!" She yelled as I stormed off. Kyra…what type of name is that? I decided to sit down close to a cross-wire fence. Vehicles of some sort zoomed by on the other side.

I tried cleaning off the yogurt but it still left a wet mark on my clothes. I felt humiliated and embarrassed. It was never fun to be in the middle of attention in THAT way. I glared with hatred towards Kyra. She was smiling with Kiba and was standing very close to him. She probably likes him or something.

I felt more alone than ever. Even when I wasn't with Konoha, I was still with Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. The aching pain welled up inside me and I wanted to punch the life out of something. Where was that Kyra when you needed her?

A younger boy that looked similar to Kyra raced on the gravel track close by. He made it to a white line and started to jump. A few boys came running after him.

"I won! I won the race!" The boy yelled a big smile on his face. Then he stopped as he stared at me. He told the other boys that he would be right back and came walking towards me. I looked at him with a glare… and I saw him back down a bit.

"What's your name?" He said. It sounded as if he had some trouble speaking.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I said simply. He looked at me weird. Then he looked down. I noticed he was a bit shy which I guess you could say that I grew a small soft spot for him.

"Are you the Sas…gay that Kyra likes?" The boy asked me. He said my name a bit funny but that was okay I suppose. I don't particularly like children but he was strangely my exception.

That's when the words hit me. Kyra. Like. Me? That doesn't make sense. She threw a thing of yogurt at me. She called me a noob, whatever the hell that is. I nodded with a confused look.

"Oh, I wonder where she is…" The boy murmured. "Kyra!" He spotted where she was and ran towards her. He was pretty fast for a little kid. Kyra looked back and had a huge grin on her face. The boy leapt into her arms and she spun him around.

When they stopped, the boy looked as if he was talking to her. She listened intently and then it looked as if her face changed. Did it grow redder? I couldn't tell from where I was. The boy grabbed her arm and half-dragged her.

"Hey! See? There's Sas-gay!" The boy exclaimed. Kyra looked at me a bit funny. What is wrong with her?

"Yeah, I know, Klayton. But I don't like him." She told him. Immediately, she looked back towards me. I smirked, what a strange girl this was. Usually, I could figure a girl out in five seconds…but not with her.

"Yeah, you do! He was your husband, wasn't he?" He asked with a huge smile even in his voice. Kyra reddened some more. It amazed how bright she looked with her blushing like that.

"…That's not the point. Klayton, I forbid you to talk with a psychopath killer like Sasuke." She said defiantly. Klayton's shoulders sagged. I heard him utter 'okay' and leave with his friends. She looked at me with a different face this time.

"Did you say anything to him that will make him a bad person?" She asked me. I shook my head but then I realized what she said.

"I am not a bad person." I hissed towards her. She shrugged.

"Whatever you say. But stay away from my brother." She ordered and turned around. "He doesn't need someone like you to fill the hole of his dad." She muttered the last part under her breath. I still caught it though. Klayton lost his father? I looked towards the boy, he looked so happy. He just couldn't lose his father not with the way he laughed and such. She stalked off to join the others.

"Starving." Was what I heard everyone yell from the group. Apparently, they were talking about how hungry they were. That one other girl yelled something to Kyra that made her stop. She yelled, "Seriously?" back to her. The other girl nodded. Kyra huffed and walked back towards me.

"We have to go find you guys something to eat. So let's go." She ordered with annoyance. She motioned me to come with her. I turned my head the other way.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I seethed. Why would I spend even another minute with her?

"Well, you have to. You have no goddamn Ninjutsu here. It doesn't work, buddy. So you're stuck with me and Kellie. Until you go back…or not." She explained. I gritted my teeth. I can't use any Ninjutsu? What the fuck? Now how am I supposed to kill this girl, even if she was Klayton's sister? She made another impatient motion with her hand.

Slowly, I got up. I followed her as she walked quickly to the other side of the field. One girl came up to us, the one that Kyra was first with. She yelled her names as she ran to us. Kyra started running towards her.

"Oh and, noob, this is Kellie, by the way." Kyra pointed to the other girl. She made a smile but covered it with her sleeve of her sweater. I wondered what was wrong with her. That's when I thought back to the conversation Kyra and I had. Klayton had mentioned something about me being her husband. What was that about?

And by the looks of it, I wasn't going anywhere soon. The jutsu teleported us to another dimension, one where you couldn't use Ninjutsu, that was Itachi's plan. We couldn't go back and he probably thought I was going to die here.

"Hey, come one, Sasuke. We can't keep the others waiting." Kyra told me. I nodded and hurried up my pace until I was matching hers and Kellie's.

"Yeah, we have to hurry. The others are starving." Kellie said. My stomach growled with hunger. I frowned, I was getting hungry.

"What kind of food do you have here?" I asked with as little emotion as possible. Kyra shrugged along with Kellie.

"Uh…fries, Subway, pizza." Kyra started.

"…Hamburgers…and I don't know what else." Kellie finished. I looked confused. What the hell were those foods? They both started laughing. Well, I'm guessing that they were normal foods here.


End file.
